Inazuma Japan Girls!
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: fanfic dedicado a todas las chicas que se apuntaron! se desarrolla el torneo de fútbol internacional femenino, muchas chicas se han reunido ocs y de la serie para participar en la liga...donde se harán más fuertes y se enamorarán mal summary leed
1. Chapter 1

-Ryuusei y Ran: KONNICHIWAAAAAAA! Esto es el comienzo de una nueva era … la era de INAZUMA JAPAN GIRLS! WUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Yukiko: MEMASSSSSSS! NO SEAIS TAN DRAMATICAS , MEMAS , MEMAS , MEMAS, … y para terminar … MEMAASSSSSS!

-Ryuusei: que exagerada

-Ran: yukiko es estúpida

-Yukiko: mira quien fue a hablar, MEMASSSSS!

-Ryuusei: te repites demasiado (intenta imitar la voz de yukiko) MEMAAA!

-Yukiko: pero serás … MEMAAAA!

-Ran: ya paren idiotas, son lo que no hay (saca un harisen de quien sabe donde y les da en la cabeza a ambas chicas)

-Ryuusei: auuuuuuu… que haces? Ikeeeeeeeee! (ike = duele)

-Yukiko: pero que estas haciendo, IDIOTAAA!

-Ran: vamos a empezar ya! (mirándoles con cara de psicópata)

-Ryuusei y Yukiko: ok!

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, y bla bla bla …

**Aclaraciones: la gran mayoría de las OC's de este fic no nos pertenecen, solo las cinco OC's principales: Ran, Ryuusei, Yukiko, Sakura y Ruka. Sus descripciones están en nuestro perfil, okkk? Y las descripciones completas de las otras OC's están en los comentarios de cafetería inazuma okk? ^^ si se las miran, será más fácil imaginárselas, aunque ya hicimos una breve descripción de cada una de ellas según iban saliendo en este primer cap … disfruten con el fic!^^**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1: LA REUNIÓN<strong>

**(por favor, a las chicas de los OC's, seguro que tenemos errores en el carácter o queréis que corrijamos algo … por favor decídnoslo en un review, en serio os pedimos perdón si os parece horrible el fic, nos hemos amargado un montón para meter a tooodas las OCS en las conversaciones, es más difícil de lo que parece TT TT ah y no se preocupen las animadoras … apareceréis en el partido de selección ^^)**

Nuestras protagonistas paseaban tranquilamente mientras tenían una agradable charla, hasta que …

*RING RING RING*

- Ran: quién me llamará al celular ahora? (universitaria aunque no lo parezca ¬¬, tiene el pelo rubio liso hasta las caderas, con una mecha fucsia, y sus ojos son dorados) ¬¬ ahhh, es hitomiko …

- Sakura: hitomiko? Esa no es … (pelo rubio liso hasta debajo de los hombros y ojos verdes)

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: … la que fue entrenadora del raimon!

- Ruka: (tranquila) ah es verdad … (pelo moreno liso con mechas plateadas y ojos marrones)

- Yukiko: (señalando a ran con el dedo índice) pero de qué conoces tú a hitomiko? (pelo negro liso hasta la cintura con mechas moradas y ojos negros)

- Ran: es una larga historia … ¬¬ (contesta al móvil) ohayouuuu!^^

-Hitomiko: venid al raimon os tengo que comentar algo (cuelga el teléfono)

-Ran: okk! … bueno … chicas, hitomiko me ha dicho que vayamos al raimon para no sé que ¬¬ …

-Ryuusei: SIIIII! ALLI HAY UN CAMPO DE FUTBOL! (nuestra entusiasta, pelo castaño liso hasta los hombros con una mecha rubia, y con los ojos rojos) Espera … HIRO-CHAANNNNNNNN! (sale corriendo dejando una polvareda de humo en su camino)

- Yukiko: ryuusei espérame, mema! (corriendo detrás de ella)

- Sakura: ehhh? hemos empezado una carrera? (emocionada) yo también quiero correrrr! ^^ (siguiendo a las otras dos pegando saltitos mientras corre)

- Ran: pero quéeee …? (confundida, todo había pasado en unos segundos)

- Ruka: nunca cambiarán ¬¬ (encogiéndose de hombros) vamos ran, tenemos que ir tras ellas … (pone cara seria) o sino quién les curará si se hacen daño mientras corren por ahí como posesas? (diciéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo)

- Ran: (con una gotita bajándole por la cabeza) está bien ¬¬ … vaya, paso demasiado tiempo con estas niñas ¬¬ …

En el raimon …

- Ryuusei: llegué! ^^ dónde está hiro-channn? (mirando a su alrededor)

- Yukiko: (cansada) no … no está … me-mema! (al borde del desmayo)

- Sakura: llegué!^^ oh, pero he quedado la tercera … ¬¬ bueno al menos no quedé la última … he conseguido algún regalito? ^^ (emocionada)

- Yukiko: (sarcasmo) un paquete de pañuelos!

- Sakura: (acercando una mano abierta a yukiko) mm

- Yukiko: qué?

- Sakura: mi paquete de pañuelos!

- Yukiko: mema!

- Ryuusei: (dando vueltas por el campo de fútbol y alrededor de yukiko y sakura) vivaaa!esto es muy divertidoooo! Tanoshii! (tanoshii = que divertido) ^^

- Yukiko: mema! Cómo puedes ser tan infantil? ¬¬

- Sakura: biennn!juguemos a algún juegooo!^^ (corriendo junto a ryuusei alrededor de yukiko)

- Ran: (llegando al lado de las chicas) qué estáis haciendo? ¬¬ acorralando de esa manera a yukiko … ¬¬

- Ruka: el idiota, como siempre ¬¬ … ni que fuerais planetas alrededor del sol ¬¬

- Yukiko: últimamente tienes un vocabulario bastante insultante, ruka … eres igual que yo! ^^ así se hace, aprendiz!

- Ran: emmm … no os da un poco de corte hacer el idiota delante de todas estas chicas? ¬¬

- Todas: qué chicas? (con caras inocentes)

- Ran: (señalando con el dedo) pues ésas de ahí … ¬¬

- Todas: upss! (avergonzadas miran a las chicas, a las que les caían gotitas por la cabeza pues presenciaron todo)

Se acerca al grupo de amigas una chica rubia con el cabello hasta las caderas, acabado en varios rulos, al lado del rostro cayéndole unos mechones de pelo cubriendo un poco su ojo izquierdo, y con los ojos verdes.

- Haruhi: holaaa!maple~~ !Encantada de conoceros, soy haruhi nakahara!^^

- Ran: holaaa!^^ soy ran fujioka! oye, sabes por qué hemos venido hasta aquí?

- Haruhi: ni idea ¬¬ (encogiéndose de hombros) estaba hablando sobre eso con las demás chicas ¬¬ …

Entonces se unieron más chicas a la conversación …

- Mizuki S.: holaa, me llamo mizuki shinohara ^^(con el pelo castaño claro hasta casi las rodillas usando un moñito rojo y los ojos plateados como con brillo, la chica tenía una apariencia adorable y parecía más pequeña que las de su alrededor) aghh joder, he dejado de leer un manga yaoi para estoo?

- Etsuko: nyaaa ~~ te entiendooo … (con el pelo negro y corto hasta los hombros y ojos rojos) por qué nos llaman y nos obligan a venir hasta aquí si ni siquiera nos dicen para qué?esto no es justo … ¬¬

- Hoshino: nadie dijo que la vida era justa ¬¬ pensadlo bien, la entrenadora hitomiko no perdería el tiempo llamándonos a todas nosotras para no hacer nada … así que debe tener una buena razón para hacernos esperar tanto ¬¬ (cabello ondulado y negro hasta la cintura y ojos de color pardo claro)

- Yukari: no me molestes ¬¬ … hitomiko nos está tomando el pelo y no hay más! (chica blanca de piel, cabello negro y ojos aguamarina, parecía tener una personalidad algo orgullosa) si no viene pronto me largaré ¬¬ …

- Ryuusei: (aparece de pronto interrumpiendo a las chicas) puede que viniendo de camino le haya succionado una nave espacial! * * (emocionada)

- Yukiko: (sarcástica) siiii!y ahora estará tomando un té con hombrecillos verdes con antenas mientras viajan por el espacio rodeados de estrellas!

- Ryuusei: de verdad? (mirando a yukiko con los ojos en forma de estrellitas)

- Yukiko: memaa!

- Ran: qué estábais haciendo?

- Ryuusei: jugando al fútbol!

- Riina: interesante ¬¬ … bueno, mejor hacer algo a quedarse de brazos cruzados ^^ (pelo corto y negro y con lentes negros, tenía cara de niña inocente que no rompe un plato)

- Ryuusei: queréis venir a jugar?

- Mizuki S.: me vale .. ¬¬

- Mizuki I.: (cortante) no ¬¬ (pelo ondulado negro con un mechón tapándole medio ojo derecho, sus ojo derecho era morado y el otro azul)

- Ryuusei: MINNA, ISSHOU NI, SAKKA YAROU ZE! ^^

- Mizuki I.: cabeza de balón! ¬¬ (ryuusei no le hace caso y se va dando saltitos hacia el campo, donde estaban sakura y ruka, y yukiko la sigue) en fin … ¬¬

De pronto, aparece por el campo la esperada entrenadora, acompañada de aki, natsumi, fuyuka, haruna, rika, touko, reika, ulvida, nonomi (rachel) y an (rean).

- Yukiko y Ryuusei: ahhhh rika!molas mazo, tía!^^

- Rika: (siguiéndole el rollo) holaaaa!^^ (saludando con la mano como si fuera una famosa)

- Ran: mira ryuusei allí está aki-chan!

- Ryuusei y Ran: TE APOYAMOS, AKIII!^^

- Hitomiko: bueno chicas, basta de charla, venid todas aquí ¬¬ …

- Sakura: por qué has tardado tanto?

- Ruka: eso eso porqué? (apuntándole con la luz de una linterna, que nadie sabe de dónde la sacó)

- Hitomiko: estaba ocupada con unos asuntos importantes … ¬¬

- Ran: no estarías leyendo otra vez como obsesionada historias yaoi verdad? (mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados) ¬¬

- Hitomiko: cla-claro que no … por quién me tomas? No estoy obsesionada con historias de mi hermanito para nada

- Haruhi: y quién ha mencionado a tu hermano? ¬¬

- Ryuusei: yo!^^ jejeje (ágilmente, saca su móvil, busca algo en él y al encontrarlo se lo enseña a la entrenadora) miraaa que lindooo!

- Hitomiko y Yukiko: kyaaaaaa! (se abrazan gritando como idiotas, llamando la atención de las otras chicas)

- Etsuko: waaa! :3

- Riina: a ver, a ver … (echa un vistazo al celular de la castaña) lindoooooo! ^^

- Yukiko: pásame esa imagen! (se la vuelve a enseñar) kyaaaaaa! * *

Y así, a causa de la loca hirotomaniática, se armó un gran escándalo, en el que todas (excepto ulvida, fuyuka y natsumi, que tenían caras de indiferencia o de asco) se apelotonaron alrededor de la chica meteoro entre los gritos típicos de las yaoístas. Y así se llevaron unos minutos, hasta que …

- Ulvida: ya basta, dejen de imaginarse de esa forma a mi novio!

- Todas: novioooo? (girando sus cabezas para mirar a la peliazul sorprendidas)

- Ryuusei: (un aura maligna la rodea) así que … estáis saliendo?

- Ulvida: (encarándose a la chica) siii! Algún problema con eso?

- Yukiko: (adivinando lo que su amiga podía llegar a hacerle a la delantera, la agarra por un brazo) anda ryuusei, tranquila … ^^

- Ran: (se sitúa entre ulvida y su hermana) vamos, tampoco es para tanto … no os peleéis (soltando una risa nerviosa) ^^

- Hitomiko: (oliendo el peligro) bueno chicas, relájense y vayamos al tema por el cual estáis aquí … por qué estáis aquí?

- Todas: tú sabrás idiota!

- Yukiko: mema!

- Haruhi: teme! (bastarda!)

- Mizuki S.: al carajo!me voy a mi casa a seguir leyendo fics!

- Aki: pero entrenadora … no era para la selección? ¬¬

- Todas: ehh? Selección?

- Hitomiko: ahhh claro! ^^ … ejem ejem (aclarándose la garganta) … bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es que se acerca la liga femenina de fútbol y como sabía de vosotras tanto por vuestros papeles en vuestros equipos de fútbol como por otras razones que no vienen a cuento …

- Ruka: como el yaoi … ¬¬

- Riina: interesante … ¬¬ cuánto tiempo gasta en eso?

- Hitomiko: no es de tu incumbencia (se sonroja) … bueno, como iba diciendo cuando me interrumpisteis, me gustaría saber si queréis presentaros en el partido de selección que tendrá lugar dentro de dos días ¬¬

- Todas: dos días?

- Hoshino: por qué no nos avisó antes, entrenadora? (empezando a cabrearse y a acercarse a la pelinegra frotándose los nudillos)

- Hitomiko: no … yo … perdón! TT TT (ante estas palabras, la amenazante chica se tranquilizó y se alejó educadamente de la entrenadora, aparentemente satisfecha)

- Ryuusei y Sakura: biennn!fútbol! ^^ (pegando saltitos cogidas de las manos)

- Yukiko: memasss!

- Mizuki I.: idiota y medio! ¬¬

- Hitomiko: entonces queréis participar o no?

- Todas: obvio que siii!

- Hitomiko: pues ahora voy a hacer los equipos ¬¬ … veamos … (saca de quién sabe dónde una cestita y un montón de papeles donde estaban escritos los nombres de todas las chicas, apartando los papelitos por turnos a izquierda y derecha, dejando en los dos montoncitos el mismo número de papeles, quedando así … ) estos son los equipos: el azul y el blanco.

Azul:

- Ulvida Yagami

- Ryuusei Fujioka

- Reika Midou

- Ran Fujioka

- Haruhi Nakahara

- Riina Hakala

- Fuyuka Kudou

- Ruka Fubuki

- Etsuko Wong

- Aki Kino

- Mizuki Shinohara

Blanco:

- Touko Zaizen

- Yukiko Shirayama

- Mizuki Ishiyama

- Haruna Otonashi

- Sakura Keith

- Rika Urabe

- Natsumi Raimon

- Nonomi Nashimoto (rachel)

- Yukari Alan

- Hoshino Hiyori

- An Hasuike (rean)

- Hitomiko: en cuanto a las capitanas … quién quiere ser capitana del equipo azul?

- Ryuusei: yooooooo! (empujando a todas las chicas que estaban en su camino con las manos levantadas)

- Hitomiko: bien … que sea ryuusei (apuntando en una libreta)

- Ryuusei: biennn!estoy hecha para el puesto! ^^

- Mizuki S.: me vale ¬¬ …

- Reika: ehh?pero yo quería ser capitana … seguro que a kazemaru le hubiera gustado … (haciendo pucheros a la entrenadora)

- Ruka: cállate! ¬¬ (empieza a echar rayitos por los ojos, desafiante, la otra opta por callar)

- Hitomiko: bueno … y del equipo blanco?

- Yukiko: (saltando delante de la entrenadora y zarandeándola) yooooo, porfa!

- Hitomiko: por qué debería escogerte a ti? ¬¬

- Yukiko: porque te daré una serie de yaois que tengo olvidados en mi habitación … * *

- Hitomiko: (apuntando rápidamente en su libreta) bien!puesto adjudicado!

- Natsumi: un momento!eso no es justo, le está sobornando!

- Mizuki S.: ehhhh!yo también quiero! * *

- Hitomiko: bueno chicas, ya basta! (se pone seria) Esto es solo para el partido de selección, no tiene sentido que discutáis por esas menudencias (moviendo la mano como restándole importancia) … ahora os dejo entrenar, que tengo que ocuparme de otros asuntos ¬¬

Y así se fue dejando a las chicas con una gotita en sus cabezas y preguntándose qué hacer, así que primero debatieron sobre dónde entrenaría cada equipo … y después de una furiosa disputa entre las dos capitanas, se decidió que el azul entrenaría en el instituto raimon y el blanco en la rivera del río.

A nuestras chicas les espera unos largos y estresantes días por delante, en los que se esforzarán al máximo para poder cumplir su sueño y participar en el FFI femenino.

* * *

><p>- Ran: (llorando) buaaaa!<p>

- Ryuusei: por qué lloras? ¬¬

- Ran: nos ha salido horrible! (deprimida en una esquina de su habitación, abrazada a un peluche de una oveja) buaaaa!nos van a odiar!

- Ryuusei: vamos … anímate, es difícil hacer un fic con tantísimos personajes …

- Yukiko: memaaa!no llores!eres una mujer o qué?

- Ran: buaaaaa!

- Ryuusei: vamos … hemos hecho lo que podimos … venga, qué tal si dejamos preguntas a ver qué les ha parecido? ^^

- Ran: vale TT TT …

Preguntas:

- es muy corto el fic verdad?

- habéis visto bien a las OC's?o tal vez demasiado rígidas, no sé ¬¬ … por favor!necesitamos saberlo!en serio, hemos dudado si subir o no el fic … ¬¬

- si nos merecemos reviews (que no lo creo ¬¬) dejadnos uno … y si no … dejadnos uno diciéndonos cómo mejorar el maldito fic!porfaaaa!

SAYOUUU Y TENGAN PIEDAD CON NOSOTRAS!ESTAMOS ESTRESADAS! TT TT


	2. dia de entrenamiento

Ran: ehhh por fin retomamos inazuma japan girls!-^O^-

Ryuusei: wiiiiiiii!^O^ alguien quiere un mikado?

Yukiko: pero serás memaa!como puedes preguntar eso ahora? ¬¬

Ryuusei: solo fui educada ~~ … ya es demasiado tarde, me lo comí todo ~~

Yukiko: lo que tú digas ¬¬ … dejemos a la mema esta y centrémonos en el fic

Ryuusei: … mema!

Yukiko: esa es mi frase!mema!

Ran: ya basta idiotas!sigamos de una vez!

Las dos: noooo quierooo!

Ran: pues lo haré yoo sola!^^

Las dos: no no espera!

Ran: haced el disclaimer!le toca a yukiko!

Yukiko: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, el día en que endou se declare a kazemaru la serie será nuestra wajajajajajajajajaaaa!**

Ryuusei: wiiiiiiiiiii!enkaze!^^

Ran: … ahora continuamos ~~

* * *

><p><strong>2. Días de entrenamiento<strong>

Recordemos brevemente qué sucedió en el cap anterior …

Las chicas fueron convocadas por la entrenadora hitomiko, que les reunió para hablar de la selección japonesa, y de que el partido para elegir a las chicas que participarían en el mundial de fútbol tendría lugar pocos días después. Exactamente dos días, en los cuales cada equipo tendría que entrenar para dar lo mejor de sí en el partido de selección.

En estos momentos, estaban cada cual con su equipo, en el lugar donde quedaron para entrenar: el equipo azul en el raimon y el equipo blanco en la ribera del río. Allí se encontraban llevando a cabo una complicada misión antes de empezar el entrenamiento … escoger los uniformes …

- Ryuusei: wiiiiiiiiii ^^ a por los uniformes!^^ el 18 es mío! ** (mirada sádica a sus compañeras de equipo)

- Ulvida: (mirando a ryuusei con odio, saca otra) el 13 … como midorikawa ^^ (la mayoría de las chicas presentes le miran con los ojos entrecerrados)

- Mizuki S.: qué más da el número … (saca una camiseta cualquiera) el 19 … me vale … ¬¬

- Haruhi: veamos cuál me toca … el 6! maple ~~

- Reika: a ver, a ver, si encuentro el 2 … aquí está!^^ (nada más empieza a ponerse la prenda, recibe un golpe por detrás, cayendo al suelo)

- Ruka: es m-í-a!** (quitándole de un jalón la camiseta y saliendo corriendo sin que la otra se diera cuenta de quién había sido)

- Fuyuka: (rebuscando torpemente entre las camisetas que faltaban) aha!aquí está el 1!** el número de mamoru-kun (abrazando la camiseta como si su vida dependiese de ello)

- Aki: etto … ¬¬ … fuyuka (la otra la ignora) esto, yo estaré en portería así que (empieza a jalar la camiseta para intentar quitársela)… tienes que dármela a mí …(como no hay forma, coge otra cualquiera -la 3- y da el cambiazo, yéndose por fin con la que le correspondía)

- Ran: (le sale una gotita, pues había visto toda la escena) bueno, qué se le va a hacer ~~ … (coge una) ohh la 7!*¬* … me gusta el número ^^ (se va tan feliz)

- Riina: (cogiendo una al azar) qué número es? (mira el reverso) el 22 … lindooo!^^

- Ryuusei: bueno, chicas, habéis cogido todas las camisetas? (dirigiéndose a las otras con pose triunfal dejando ver el número de su camiseta … esta ryuusei ¬¬) bien, pues vamos a empezar!^O^

- Etsuko: ehhh!no os olvidéis de mí!~~ (llega corriendo una chica con un uniforme del zeus, y vestía una peluca rubia larga y unas alitas a la espalda) pensabais empezar sin mí?O.O

- Ran: etto ¬¬ … (mira de arriba bajo a la chica) por qué … te disfrazaste de mí? T_T

- Etsuko: no me disfracé de ti! (con un tic en el ojo) voy de aphrodi ^O^ (pose teatral)

- Ran: ohh ya entiendo ~~ bueno coge ya un número que vamos a empezar a entrenar ~~

- Etsuko: vale ^^ (se hace paso entre las compañeras tropezando con algunas por culpa de las alitas) el 17 … qué número más feo me dejasteis ~~

- Ryuusei: bueno atended todas!^^ a ver, primero de todo, según lo que sepa hacer cada una, elijamos entre todas la posición en el equipo (saca una pizarrita de quién sabe donde y empieza a escribir con una tiza)

*fw: delantera; gk: portera; mf: centrocampista; df: defensa

Ryuusei - fw/gk

Ran - mf

Ruka - df

Haruhi - df

Riina - df

Etsuko - fw/mf/df/gk (woow esta chica sabe hacer de todoo xD)

Mizuki s.- fw

Ulvida - fw

Reika - fw

Fuburra (sii, escribió eso xD)- df/fw

Aki - gk

- Haruhi: vayaa ~~ no hay demasiadas delanteras, maple~~?

- Aki: habrá que apañárselas de alguna forma …

- Ran: buaa estoy sola en medio del campo TT TT

- Etsuko: yo puedo situarme de centrocampista, así hay otra más ~~

- Ryuusei: ya están las cuatro defensas … que serían ruka, haruhi, riina y fuburra

- Fuyuka: deja de llamarme así! (todas la ignoran, por lo que se va a una esquina del campo bajo un aura de depresión y rabia … hehhee sufreee fuburraaa!*w*)

- Ryuusei: entonces, tiene que haber dos delanteras, que una de ellas seré yo … y la otra será …

- Ulvida: yo

- Ryuusei: alguien más que quiera ser delantera conmigo?ran? (mirando a su hermana con ojos de cachorrito)

- Ran: no!¬¬

- Ryuusei: malaa!TT TT ruka mi hermana es mala TT TT … a qué tú serás buena conmigo? (cogiendo el brazo a su amiga)

- Ruka: no T T (deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica) odio las pelotas …

- Reika: y entonces para qué te metes en esto?¬¬

- Ruka: no es de tu incumbencia!**

- Mizuki s.: agh joder!parad ya y decidamos como situarnos en el campo!

- Ryuusei: (con los ojos lagrimosos) mmm … vale … TT TT … bueno, pues de delanteras estaremos yo y … esa (señala a la peliazul con desgana)

- Ulvida: oye!tengo nombre … y muy bonito por cierto!a hiroto le encanta (le mira a ryuusei con autosuficiencia)

- Ryuusei: túu!** (mirada sádica) ran agárrame o no me contendré **

- Ran: (inmovilizando a la castaña) tranquila ryuusei ~~ como sigamos así no vamos a avanzar y no ganaremos el partido ~~

- Ryuusei: ok lo haré por el fútbol! (con los ojos brillantes y el puño hacia arriba) bueno … siguiendo con el tema … las demás delanteras tendrán que ser centrocampistas ok?no hay otra opción ~~ y por último, aki será la portera sin duda … dicho esto, minna ishou ni sakka yarou ze!^O^

Y todas ellas sin excepción fueron a practicar diferentes ejercicios en parejas o grupos.

…

Mientras tanto, en la ribera del río, las chicas del equipo blanco ya habían elegido los números de sus camisetas, sin demasiados problemas, civilizadamente.

Quedaron así: Yukiko (9), Sakura (11), Rika (10), Touko (5), Haruna (8), Rachel (16), Natsumi (21), An Haisuke (Rean, 4), Yukari (14), Hoshino (20) y Mizuki I. (15).

Ahora iban a entrenar …

- Yukiko: bueno ahora diré la posición que ocupará cada una en el campo … pero tenemos un problemita … en este equipo hay demasiadas delanteras … (escribiendo con un palo en el suelo)

Yukiko - fw/df

Sakura - fw

Mizuki i. - fw

Yukari - fw

Hoshino - gk

Rika - fw

Touko - df/mf

Haruna - mf

Natsumi-baka-destroza-enkaze (sii, escribió eso xD)- fw

Rachel - fw

An haisuke - df/mf

- Yukiko: veis?además de que la mayoría somos delanteras, casi no hay defensas … no podremos defender la portería por todos los ángulos y perderemos!no quiero perder contra esas memas!no … vamos a ganar (depresión)

- Hoshino: es difícil pero es posible ~~, yukiko-san si nos esforzamos, podemos ganar …

- Mizuki s.: debemos ganar, no soportaría que ganase esa cabeza de balón ¬¬

- Yukari: eso es!nosotras podemos!^^

- Rika: ssiii arriba esos ánimos!^O^ espero que mi darling esté animándome en el partido ^O^ kyaaa!es tan lindooo!

- Touko: para yaa de hablar de ichinose!no te cansas de hablar todo el día de lo mismo?

- Rika: (toda tranquila) no … por qué lo dices?~~

- Haruna: entonces … chicas, en qué puestos estaremos en el equipo?

- Yukiko: pues … las defensas seremos touko, an y yo … de delanteras estarán rika, sakura y natsumi … hoshino portera … y el resto centrocampistas … estáis de acuerdo?

- Todas: vale …

- Yukiko: bueno pues entonces … adiós ^^ (se está yendo)

- Natsumi: pero … yukiko, no deberíamos entrenar?¬¬

- Yukiko: es que … quiero leer fics TT TT

- Mizuki i.: y tú eres nuestra capitana? ¬¬

- Yukiko: qué insinúas?**

- Mizuki i.: que eres la peor persona que podríamos tener como capitana ¬¬

- Yukiko: (ofendida) memaa!quieres que te pegue?**

- Mizuki i.: (encarándola) inténtalo ¬¬

- Yukiko: esto … es … EL COLMOOO!**

- Sakura: (apareciendo detrás de yukiko) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!^O^

- Yukiko: memaaa!mis oídos!OxO

- Sakura: waaaaa sii vamos a entrenar!^O^

- Yukiko: vale, entrenaremos un ratito ¬¬ pero no vuelvas a hacer eso **

…

Así las chicas se llevaron dos "duros y largos" días de entrenamiento, aunque en realidad esto es lo que pasaba en dichas prácticas …

flash back

- Ryuusei: (en medio del campo, con móvil en mano, auriculares puestos) wiiiiiiiiii enkaze enkaze enkaze! (dando vueltas con el balón para que no se lo quitasen las demás)

- Ran: qué idiota ¬¬ tiiia quítate eso!

- Ryuusei: (cantando i am the best de 2ne1) naiga jeil jal naga!~~

- Ran: no tiene remedio ~~ …

- Ruka: (de fondo) no me acerques esa pelotaa!TT TT

- Fuyuka: por qué tienes miedo de una simple pelota?O.O

- Reika: todos tenemos alguna fobia … aunque es extraño que esté aquí si tiene miedo a esto ¬¬

- Ruka: ya te dije que no te metieras en estooo!** (sale corriendo tras las otras dos, mientras corrían por salvar sus vidas de una ruka amenazándoles con una pala … de dónde la sacó?)

El resto de las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas o entrenando para variar …

…

- Yukiko: kyaaaaaaaa!lindoooo!^O^ (mirando imágenes en su móvil, sentada en un banco ignorando el entrenamiento) waaaaa mira estaaa!^O^ (agarrando a sakura por la cabeza obligándole a mirar la imagen)

- Sakura: me aburro (toda seria) me voy a correr!hiiiiiiiiii!^O^

- Yukiko: auchh qué dolor!OxO

- Touko: (por otra parte) paraaa yaaaa!déjame en paz! (perseguida por rika que no paraba de hablar del monotema … su darling)

- Rika: pero es que mi darling!^O^

- Haruna: chicas!traemos la comida!^^

- Rachel: hay para todas!^^

- Natsumi: sii … alguien quiere probar lo mío? (todo el mundo alejándose de la comida de la pelirroja)

- Sakura: bienn comidaaa!^O^ (coge bolas de arroz del montón de natsumi y …) puajjj!esto sabe peor que la caca de mi perra!:P

- Mizuki i.: te comes los excrementos de tu mascota?¬¬ no creí que fueras tan … idiota ¬¬

- Sakura: solo era una expresión ¬¬

- Yukiko: por eso yo ni siquiera pregunto … ~~

Las demás estaban tranquilamente hablando sin altercado alguno.

Fin flash back

…

Dentro de unas horas, se decidiría en el partido de selección las jugadoras para el mundial de fútbol femenino … pero ellas no sabían que les habían estado observando a escondidas durante todo el entrenamiento …

* * *

><p>Ran: weeeeee hemos terminado! ^O^<p>

Ryuusei: wiiiiii yujuuuuuu waaaaaaa después comemos ramen!^O^

Yukiko: nyaaa qué fic tan largoo ~~ (cansada)

Ran: preguntas …

- les gustó?

- muy largo?muy corto?

- algún consejo para las oc's?

- a las chicas de las oc's por favor dennos más técnicas para los partidos

- qué equipo creeis que ganará?quien acierte se lleva un premio … el primer cap de amor!si sois oc's del fic claro … y si no, pues un pequeño one-shot de lo que queráis ^^ (menos de fuburra, ulvida, reika y natsumi, perdonad no las aguantamos ~~) ya diremos si acertáis o no ~~


End file.
